scream_fan_fictionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scream: For Love
Scream: For Love & Honor is a fan fiction of Scream written by Donald Newton. He wrote the story to kill time as he was watching Season 2 of MTV's Scream. While some of the elements of the movies and the show is used in his story, they're unrelated to either one. Plot In 1995, Mandy McGuire, a married youthful looking woman in her mid 30s, has just finished sleeping with her much younger lover Will Bailey, who is 19. When Will leaves her mansion to avoid being caught by her much older husband, he takes a shortcut through the woods. However, he trips over the dead body of Mandy's husband, Nathan McGuire, and is then attacked by Ghostface. Mandy, unaware that both her husband and lover has been murdered, receives a call from the killer. Ghostface hits on her and tells her that her smoothing pretty vocie reminds her of someone he once knew. A flattered Mandy continues talking with the killer until he confesses that he's outside her house. Fearing that he may actually be there, Mandy tells Ghostface that her lover might be back. But the killer confesses to knowing her lover's name and instructs her to look out the back door. Upon looking out the back, Mandy finds Will tied to a metal fence. The Killer then tells Mandy that he's angry at Mandy for the way she treated Lorraine Carter and how she had a hand in her brother sleeping with her, which resulted in him breaking her heart. After talking trash about Lorraine, Ghostface tells her that Will is to be killed as punishment. This forces Mandy to run outside to save him. However, upon opening her back door, she inadvertently triggered a booby trap which had wires pouring a bucket of water onto Will and the fence. Ghostface then uses a loose-active power cord to electrocute Will to death. Mandy goes back inside to hide. After failing to answer his question on who his other victim was that night (she answered her stepdaughter), the killer throws Nathan's body through the back door. The killer then chases Mandy out the front door. Mandy manages to escape and drive off, which apparently doesn't upset the killer. That is because we learn that a second Ghostface was hiding in the back seat. The second Ghostface stabs Mandy to death, which results in her car running into a street light. The second killer comes out unharmed by the crash. Four years later, 1999, Lorraine's family and friends are together at Clearwood, Washington (a fictional city) for her funeral after she died on cancer at 43. This consist of her parents Clarence and Kathy Carter, her brother Andrew, his wife Daphne, their kids Jeff and Veronica, their friends Nick Curtis, his daughter Bella, friends Scott Lane, Melissa Howard, Lorraine's ex-husband Charlie, and his daughter-figure Emilia. They haven't seen Lorraine in nearly 20 years after she disappeared to California after years of abuse, partying, and whoring around. Standing by a tree, privately mourning Lorraine, is a young man name Tyler. When the family notices his presence, they feel a strong connection towards him despite not knowing him. At the Carter's, Tyler finds the courage to approach the Family. He gives the entire Family a bombsell; Lorraine stopped being a selfish, lying, partying whore when she took him after his birth mother, a friend of hers, died giving birth to him. Lorraine raised changed her life, putting Tyler first, which also included kicking men out when they wouldn't accept Tyler's presence in her life. The Family began to wonder if they may have been harsh on Lorraine. After fixing Clarence's car, Tyler joined him for a car ride where Clarence tells him that in 1990 upon learning that Lorraine had slept with a man who Clarence could not accept her with, they ended their father-daughter relationship. As a result, Clarence had a second heart attack, nearly dying. While recovering at the hospital, he learned that Andrew and Daphne were about to have their child. Not wanting to die without meeting his grandchild and not willing to have his grandchildren see him the way that Andrew and Lorraine grew up seeing as, Clarence changed his ways and softened up. After a heated discussion with Andrew over the real side of Lorraine, Tyler leaves for a few nights for California. There, he finds an elderly retired teacher Robert Millerton at an old folks home. Turns out Millerton was Lorraine's math teacher when she was 13. Millerton had seduced and tricked Lorraine into sleeping with him so that she can pass his class. Tyler attempts to castrate the old man as punishment but he couldn't bring himself to hurt him. So he leaves. However, Ghostface, who apparently has been following Tyler, finishes the job by murdering Millerton for the same reason. The next night, Tyler finds the location of Lorraine's 6 year old daughter Nancy, who was taken from Lorraine by her abusive father John Riley. After Tyler confronts and threatens Nancy's father, he takes her away and brings her to the Carter's, who accept their granddaughter and gives her Lorraine's old bedroom. Ghostface also calls John before killing him. Tyler begins to spend time with Nancy. While watching Nancy at the park with Bella, her ex-boyfriend Dan starts to harass her. Bella has Tyler pose as her new boyfriend to make Dan jealous by kissing him. After Dan insults Bella's family, which includes the Carter's and Lorraine, Tyler snaps and brutally beats up Dan. After the fight, Tyler realizes that Bella is falling in love with him and the kiss she gave him was for more than just making Dan jealous but because she wanted to kiss him. But apparently one of Tyler's secrets revolving around the family especially involving Bella prevents him from responding back with the same feelings. Realizing that his goals will take a long period of time to be met, Tyler decides to move to Clearwood where he can keep an eye on little Nancy. Scott hires Tyler at his music store called WAVE. Tyler experience several flashbacks of his life with Lorraine. One of them is that of the phone call between Lorraine and Clarence that ended their father-daughter relationship that Clarence mentioned earlier. However, what we learn through the flashback is after the phone call, Lorraine attempted suicide but stopped when a very young Tyler (about Nancy's age presently) walked in on her. Lorraine decides to live for Tyler's sake. Also experiencing flashbacks of Lorraine are Clarence and Kathy who are reminded of her when they spend time with Nancy, who bares a striking resemblance to her mother. Meanwhile Ghostface calls Tyler and informs him of his own goals, which is similar to his but different. Whereas Tyler wants the Family to make peace with Lorraine and their past with her, Ghostface wants to kill everyone involved with Lorraine's life who may have been responsible for her tragic life as a whore. John Riley's body is found hanging inside the Carter's garage by the entire Family including Tyler and Nancy. John's body has the a graduation picture of Lorraine, Charlie, Andrew, Daphne, Scott, and Nick which shows an X on Lorraine's face and a target on Charlie's face. Also "CHARLIE" was carved on John's forehead and "LORRAINE" was carved across his chest. It becomes clear that Charlie is Ghostface's primary target along with the rest of the Family. Scott, connecting the dots, realizes that Millerton's and John's murders occurred after Tyler entered their lives. Scott questions him, which escalates into an argument, and ends with Tyler punching him. That night, Clarence and Charlie speculate that whoever is killing people, threatening the family, and targeting them is someone upset over Charlie and Lorraine's brief marriage (they were married so Charlie, African born, could stay in the US). Clarence, unaware that the killer was around to hear him, challenges Ghostface to "bring it on" out loudly to himself, which Ghostface gladly accepts the challenge to himself. The next day, Tyler finds a picture of an old abandoned building. Through a flashback of Charlie's and a dream of Tyler's, we learn that building was where Lorraine would go to, to party and escape from her pain of being ridiculed by own family. It was here, after their divorce in 1978, that Lorraine and Charlie had sex to reconciliate. They apparently fell in love but after Charlie asks Lorraine to marry him again, she rejects his proposal. It leads to an argument that ends with Charlie calling Lorraine a whore, which breaks Lorraine's heart. Not long after their night together, Lorraine moves to California. But she returns in 1980, hoping to try again with Charlie but finds out about his relationship with Melissa. Heartbroken over this, Lorraine goes to her old bedroom to cry when she's approached by an unnamed man, whom we realize right away is Tyler's father, where they proceed to have sex and conceive Tyler. That night, Ghostface murders Lorraine's ex-boyfriend Mike, who she briefly lived with in 1977. His car, with his body inside, crashes into the Carter's garage. Clarence discovers a tape inside the car which was a recorded message to them by the killer. In the message, Ghostface informs the Carter's that Tyler is withholding a secret from them. This forces Tyler to finally come clean about who he is and why he came to Clearwood. He reveals that Lorraine is his real birth mother. He reveals that the reason she went to California again and never came back was to hide the fact that she was having a baby from her old fashion parents. He reveals what exactly happened with Millerton and Lorraine, how her family not supporting her pushed her into a life of sleeping around, which eventually broke her ties with her entire family. Once the Family realizes the error of their ways, Tyler informs them that the other reason he came to Clearwood was because it was Lorraine's final wish that her family finally make peace with her when she died. Tyler influences the entire Family to come together to protect each other from the killer as he continues his murder spree on those who associated themselves negatively on Lorraine's life. After attending a play together, Charlie and Emilia pull over by the woods so that Charlie can relief himself. Emilia gets lost in the woods where she's found by an unmasked but hooded Ghostface. He chases her and Charlie out of the woods. They drive off before the killer could get to them. The next morning, Melissa is murdered in her home by Ghostface. The Family is devastated by Melissa's loss. Melissa's ex-boyfriends Nick, Scott, and Charlie decide in her honor to jump off of the water, which they knew she hated. A few days later after Melissa's murder, Daphne's father Bob Price is murdered by Ghostface in the park bathroom. The Family realizes that "The Hunt Is On". Fearing that his own father, a former lover of Lorraine's, would be the killer's next victim, Tyler finally confronts and meets his father who turns out to be Keith Curtis, Nick's brother and Bella's Uncle. This makes Tyler and Bella, who kissed earlier, are cousins. After a few unsavoring words, the father and son decide that, should they survive Ghostface's bloodbath, they will make up for lost times. We begin to suspect that Keith may be the killer when it's revealed that he has the same jacket and knife as Ghostface. We learn that it was Keith who was chasing Charlie and Emilia the other night. However, he turns out not to be the killer when he's murdered by the real Ghostface. Tyler mourns the loss of his father. He's consoled by Emilia who hugs him. Bella walks in on Tyler and Emilia hugging and appears to be jealous. This means that despite being cousins, Bella still hasn't gotten over her feelings for Tyler. At Melissa and Bob's funeral, Nick goes to the podium and begins a speech when Ghostface triggers a bomb that severely injures him. Clarence, Tyler, and Kathy are go to the hospital with Nick while Andrew, Daphne, Scott, Nancy, Jeff, and Veronica are guarded by bodyguards at the Carter's. However, Ghostface arrives and murders all the bodyguards before replacing Scott's weed with laced weed that uses to bake special brownies. Andrew, Daphne, and Scott suffer a bad trip as a rees to bond with Nancy, implying he has no intention on hurting the little girl. Ghostface calls Tyler and Clarence and hints at their possible location. Tyler and Charlie realize that the killer took Nancy to Lorraine's old party building, where Lorraine and Charlie had sex at. Clarence, Kathy, Tyler, and Charlie arrived and find Nancy tied to a chair. As they are untying the rope, the kilelr confronts them. Charlie offers himself up in exchange for both Nancy's life and Ghostface's true identity. Ghostface reveals himself as Emilia, who is really Lorraine and Charlie's daughter who was concieved in the party building. Emilia reveals that because Lorraine was heartbroken by Clarence's disapproval of Charlie, she was forced to reject his marriage proposal that led to Charlie's whore comments. The comment by the man she loved devastated her to the point that when she gave birth to Emilia, she didn't feel that she was emotionally stable enough to raise her alone. Emilia was given up to foster care, while Tyler was born a few years later with Lorraine willing to finally give a shot at raising a child alone, which made her jealous at first but got over it. Emilia tells her family that when she was 12, she ran away from her foster home after years of abuse and she found Lorraine and Tyler. After learning about her mother's tragic life, instead of putting blame on Lorraine for abandoning her, she puts blame on everyone in her mother's life including her own family due to the way they mistreated her and made her feel like a whore. Emilia believed that the only for her to heal from her own abuse was to heal the wounds of her mother's past and to do that, Emilia decided to kill everyone who mistreated Lorraine and had played a role in her tragic life. Emilia attacks Charlie, fights Tyler, and attempts to murder Clarence. Before their grandfather can be killed, Tyler throws his knife into Emilia's back and she dies. The murder spree ends with Tyler, Nancy, Clarence, Kathy, Charlie, Andrew, Daphne, Scott, Nick, Jeff, Veronica, and Bella being the remaining survivors. On New Year's Eve, Tyler is examining crime scene photos and coroner's reports of the murders when he realizes that Emilia could not have committed the murders on her own. A flashback confirms that Emilia had an unnamed male partner, possibly a boyfriend, who helped her and was the one who murdered the majority of the bodyguards at the Carter's house. Tyler realizes that with Emilia's partner still out there that the murders may not be over yet. Characters *Tyler Carter: The main character of the story. He first appears in the third chapter (after the second chapter opening credits) as he privately mourns Lorraine Carter. He tells Lorraine's family that she took him when his birth mother died and that Lorraine changed her partying and whorish ways that her family knew her for. He saves Lorraine's daughter Nancy Carter from her abusive father and brings her to her grandparents. Tyler has some secrets he's withholding from the Carter family and those secret soon prove to be fatal when Ghostface begins killing off people who were associated or close to Lorraine. We learn that Tyler's biggest secret was that Lorraine was actually his birth mother who hid her pregnancy with him from her parents out of fear of being disowned due to identity of Tyler's father. Tyler becomes very protective of Nancy when the killings begins and the Carter's become the prime targets. *Nancy Carter: An adorable six year old. She is Lorraine's daugther with the abusive John Riley. She is Tyler's little sister. When she was born, her father stole her from their mother as retailation for her leaving him. When she was six, her big brother rescued her and took her to her grandparents, who became her guardians. She and Tyler have a close relationship almost like a "Father-Daughter" type due to their age difference despite being siblings. *Clarence Carter: A former Vietnam and Korea veteran. Clarence is a tough yet loving father to Lorraine and Andrew, grandfather to Tyler, Nancy, Jeff, and Veronica, and husband to Kathy. He becomes extremely close to his new granddaughter Nancy after Tyler rescues her from her abusive father. Apparently when Clarence and Kathy learned that their daughter Lorraine was screwing around, they made her feel like trash which resulted in Lorraine throwing herself into more men and escaping the pain through drugs and alcohol. He would later come to regret this especially when he learns that the killer maybe killing those close to them over that decision. When Lorraine called in 1990, in hopes of reconcilating, Clarence would not listen to her and they broke off their relationship forever until Lorraine's death. Clarence never forgave himself over it. *Kathy Clarence: A loving mother to Lorraine and Andrew, grandmother to Tyler, Nancy, Jeff, and Veronica, and wife to Clarence. She is a house wife who cooks a lot. As an old fashion lady, she was disappointed by her daughter Lorraine's whoring and partying. She reluctantly detached herself to Lorraine, which she later regrets that. She becomes a loving grandmother to Lorraine's daughter Nancy to make up for the way she treated her own daughter. *Charlie: Is an African born American citizen and a friend of Andrew's. Charlie had a brief marriage with Lorraine in order to stay in the U.S. when his visa expired. However, it turns out the two were in love. As a celebration to their divorce, as their marriage was ridiculed by Clarence's racism, they made love in Lorraine's party building. When the killings began, we learn that Charlie is the killer's primary target. He had a brief relationship with Melissa Howard in the 80s. We later learn that he is Emilia's father with Lorraine after she reveals herself as the killer. *Bella Curtis: She is Nick's beautiful daughter. She becomes infatuated with Tyler after she helps her defend her and their families from her abusive ex-boyfriend. We later learn that Tyler's father is her uncle Keith Curtis, which makes Tyler and Bella cousins. Despite learning this truth, Bella still has romantic feelings for Tyler. *Emilia: Emilia is biracial with both white and African decent. She was orphan since her parents gave her up. When she moves to Clearwood, she becomes close to Charlie and becomes a daughter figure to him. Emilia and Charlie were chased by Keith Curtis, who was dressed as the killer, but we later find out this is not the killer chasing them. In the end, it's revealed that Emilia was the killer and that she is Lorraine and Charlie's daughter. This means that Emilia is Tyler and Nancy's older sister who nobody knew about. Her motive was because Lorraine's family and friends degraded her and made her feel like trash which resulted in Emilia being abandoned, Tyler not knowing his family, and Nancy being abused by her father. So in order to heal Lorraine's kids' pain, she decided to heal Lorraine's pain by killing those who caused Lorraine's pain. *Andrew Carter: Andrew is Clarence and Kathy's second child and only son, younger brother of Lorraine, uncle to Tyler and Nancy, husband to Daphne, and father to Jeff and Veronica. Growing up, he and Lorraine never got along. Apparently after Lorraine was taken advantage by her teacher, she wrote it in her diary and Andrew showed to his friend, exposing Lorraine's first time which started her tragic reputation as a whore. He later regrets doing this, claiming he had done this because Lorraine bullied him and their father favored her over him so he wanted to get back at her for it. *Daphne Carter: Andrew's wife and childhood sweetheart. They grew up as neighbors which made their relationship strong. She is the mother of Jeff and Veronica. She is close to her in-laws, who see her as a daughter due to Lorraine's absence. When the killings begin, she becomes very protective towards the children, especially to Nancy who becomes a target of Ghostface. *Scott Lane: Scott is a childhood friend of Andrew, Daphne, Charlie, Nick and Lorraine. As a teen, Scott was a stoner and a rebel but still shows some of that even in his adulthood years. When the killings began, he's the first to suspect Tyler since the killings began after Tyler arrived at Clearwood. A fight occurs between him and Tyler when he confronts him over the murders. *Nick Curtis: Nick is a childhood friend of Andrew, Daphne, Charlie, Scott and Lorraine. He is the father of Bella, younger brother of Keith Curtis, and uncle of Tyler. He apparently has a brief sexual relationship with Lorraine which made him a major target of the killer. He also had a relationship with Melissa Howard. He is married to Brittany but he don't get much of her. *Melissa Howard: Melissa is a rich bitch who was best friends with Daphne and had relationships with Nick Curtis, Scott Lane, and Charlie, whom also had relationships with Lorraine. She and Lorraine were rivals growing up. She was murdered in her bathroom after taking a shower by Ghostface for her treatment towards Lorraine. *Keith Curtis: Father of Tyler, older brother Nick, and uncle of Bella. He is known for being a womanizer, racist, and a punk. In 1980, he took advantage of Lorraine's emotional state over seeing Charlie with Melissa and slept with her. This resulted in Tyler's conception. When Lorraine told him that she was pregnant with his child, he turned her away which forced the emotional Lorraine to leave to California to have Tyler and avoid her family from finding out, out of fear that they'd disown her. When the killings begin, Tyler confronts him to meet him just in case neither one of them survives the massacre. However, we begin to suspect him as he has the same attire as the killer. We later learn that he was the person who chased Charlie and Emilia but was not the killer as the real killer murders him a few nights later. *Bob Price: Father of Daphne, Father-in-law of Andrew, and grandfather of Jeff and Veronica. Not much is not known about Bob except his relationship with the main characters. He was neighbors with the Carter which made him become best friends with Clarence. Though the killer was killing victim who done Lorraine wrong, Bob, who apparently had no animosity towards Lorraine and was nothing more than a neighbor to her, was still murdered. His murder was most likely as a way to torture and scare the Carter family as well hurt them for their part in Lorraine's tragic life. His death maybe the most sympathetic of all the murders. *John Riley: Is very abusive and controlling. Abused Lorraine, Tyler, and Nancy. After Nancy was born, Lorraine left him to protect Nancy from him. In retaliation, John stole Nancy from her making it so that Nancy would never know about her own mother until Tyler saved her from him when she was six. After Tyler beat him and took Nancy away, Ghostface called him then killed him. *Robert Millerton: Millerton was Lorraine's math teacher in the 70s. When Lorraine was 13, he took advantage of her and slept with her as she's threatened with having to repeat his class the next year. His taking her innocence away is what lead to her eventual tragic life of being a whore. Tyler confronts him during his elderly years and attempts to castrate him but couldn't bring himself to harm the old man. However, immediately after Tyler left him alone, Ghostface murders Millerton. *Mike Barker: Former boyfriend of Lorraine's who she briefly lived with in the 70s. Apparently Lorraine was not forthcoming with her living arrangements with him that when Clarence found out, he upset with her and that's when their father-daughter relationship changed. Ghostface murdered him because he broke Lorraine's heart and left her to return to his wife. *Mandy McGuire: Is a trophy wife of rich man Nathan McGuire. In the opening scene after sleeping with her younger lover Will, the killer calls her and taunts her over her treatment towards Lorraine in the past. After having killed her husband and lover, the killer chases her out of her house. She is able to escape but is killed by the second Ghostface. *Emilia's Accomplice: In the opening, we're immediately made aware that there are two killers rather than waiting for it to be a twist in the end. But in the end, Emilia is the only killer who reveals herself. After Emilia's death ends the killings, her brother Tyler realizes through autopsy reports and crime scene photos that Emilia had a secret partner. This realization by Tyler is how the story ends as we're given a cliffhanger and the hint of a possible sequel. Body Count Similiarities to the movies & show Trivia & Notes